Memories
by silverarcher8
Summary: It was barely a whisper but loudly enough for him to pick up. "Please, Draco." First Dramione! One-shot :)


**Author's Note: This is just small parts from year to year in Hogwarts, and this is my first fanfic (of Dramione) :) I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else of HP

* * *

"Watch it mudblood!" He hisses. Stormy grey eyes glare at the brown-eyed girl. "Watch your mouth Malfoy." Harry threatens, both Ron and Harry's wand pointing at the blonde hair. "Leave it guys." Hermione says, her eyes containing a flame as she continues to stare at the serpent, lowering their wands at the same time. Malfoy snorts at them, giving them that disgusting smirk. The boys seem to get that if she wasn't to be pulled away soon, she just might give the boy another smack on the face, just to wipe that face off. Ron takes her by the hand, dragging her away as Harry sends another glare before stomping off as Malfoy laughs with false humour and darkness.

DM~HG~DM~HG

"You disgusting mudblood!"

"You dirty ferret!"  
"Hey! Don't you dare call me that." He hisses, pushing the fragile girl up against the stonewall, her limbs desperate for control as she squirms against his grasp. He smirks. "Not bad Granger, but I always win."  
"Never!" She spits angrily at his face, not daring to move her flaming gaze away from his stony grey.  
"Hahaha. Oh Granger, you're such a know-it-all. Unfortunately," He grips on her tighter, her breathing now laboured, "You don't know _everything_." The honey eyed girl stops struggling, staring into his eyes deeply, wondering what he means. His eyes was suddenly much lighter than before, staring at her But before anything was discovered, two furious boys come stomping towards them now, their wands ready and pointing at the blonde serpent. Malfoy smirks, dropping Granger hard on her bum before striding away. "You ok 'Mione?" Harry's breathless voice breaks her trance, her eyes staring at the figure disappearing from sight before nodding slightly, turning towards them with a smile. "I'm ok."

DM~HG~DM~HG

She punches him. Fist connects to face as Malfoy lets out an unmanly scream. Blood now slightly trickles down at his nose as his friends grab him by the shoulder, all rushing back inside towards the infirmary as Hermione blushes while her friends comment on her punch before they continue downwards towards Hardgrid's house. Meanwhile Malfoy, sitting in one of the beds, his brain seemed to be frozen in place. She punched him. She physically punched him. She actually punched him. She dared to punch Draco Malfoy.

He can't help but let out a small smile to himself.

DM~HG~DM~HG

"Stupid rules. Stupid age limit. Stupid Teachers. Stupid freaking Harry freaking Potter." Malfoy angrily stomps through the library, weaving through the tall, fold fashioned bookshelfs, towering over his own body. His blonde hair ruffled, hanging over his eyes, not slicked back like he usually has it, his grey eyes stormy with a small fire hiding behind those intriguing eyes. Only then, when a huge mass of bushy brown hair, he stops his rant, his eyes staring angrily at another girl. "Watch it Granger" He spits angrily as the girl dusts herself off, trying to stand up. "Sorry." She mutters, never looking at his surprised eyes as she scurries away, slightly ashamed that she just said sorry.

Just a few days after the announcement of the Yule ball, Draco Malfoy, by far one of the most impressive looking men there, watched Granger walk down the stairs with her periwinkle blue dress, making her lovely skin tone glow in the winter wonderland light. Her hair pinned in an elegant twist of a bun and strands of hair fall down around her neck. Her face decorated with light makeup. She was by far the most beautiful girl there. It shocked her too, seeing herself after the small makeover. She can't give any reasons why she wants to make him feel impressed, to make him feel jealous when she walked down to her date for the night, Viktor Krum. But one thing for sure, her small mission was accomplished.

DM~HG~DM~HG

The group and Professor Umbridge, all walking down towards the Room of Requirement, where it was heard that there was a secret meeting, an illegal group. He was nervous. But why should he? Why should he care if the three are there? He hates the 'golden trio' and Gra- uh, filthy mudblood especially. So why was he so nervous as the special and close servants of Professor Umbridge, mentioning that there was a group, who illegally formed one without the Professor's approval? Why was he? He knows why, he just doesn't want to admit it.

Meanwhile the brown haired girl laughs, her Patrouns, an otter, swims around her with ease, not knowing that her happy moment was soon to cease.

DM~HG~DM~HG

"Shut your face Malfoy." Hermione grumbles, her nose in a book as her eyes scan the words in a rush yet memorizing every word at the same time. The platinum hair boy smirks at her, tilting on his chair flicking his blonde hair out of his clear grey eyes. "Common Granger, you know you love me." She's glad he can't see her right now as her face warms up. She can't help it and she's not going to lie, she has random thoughts of him from time to time, but they can never be together, even if they both wanted to be together. "Yeah yeah, in your dreams." She mutters, shutting the book at his face before stomping out of the library, hoping the red on her cheeks was now gone. Meanwhile Malfoy watches her leave, watching her every movements before sighing, placing the four wooden legs back on the ground before returning towards his common room.

DM~HG~DM~HG

"Draco. Come here, darling." His mother's innocent voice reaches out to him. His body stiff and tense as he was engulfed by the good people, all staring at him to see if he dare moves. He gulps, unable to make eye contact to anymore, the Dark side, all on the other side, as they grin wickedly with gleaming eyes of greed and insanity. He doesn't want to be them. "Draco. Come here. Now." His so-called father hisses slightly, his mother giving him a worried look. He takes a step. He can't go back now. He takes a few more steps, passing the golden trio. He could feel the red hair glaring at him with daggers, the scar head boy he was unsure what he was thinking but for the girl. _Hermione. _He thought bitterly. It was barely a whisper but loudly enough for him to pick up. "Please, Draco." He wanted to stop, right there and then but he knew he couldn't. He would endanger his mother. He can't do that. He doesn't stop, sweeping past her and out in the clearing. He ignores the awkward, chilling comfort, which He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named gave to Draco. The blonde hair boy walks towards his parents, into the embrace of his mother, not daring to look back at the mistake he just done.

DM~HG~DM~HG

Years has past and the two moved on. However, both never forgotten each other. Now Hermione was kissing her older son, Hugo as she sent him off towards Hogwarts. Ron by her side, holding their little girl, Rose. Hermione was content, but she can't help but always wonder what would it be like if fate wasn't like that. If she actually had a chance with him, the older blonde hair man on the other side as he says farewell to his son with matching blonde hair and same pale skin. Draco felt the same as his wife, Astoria stand beside him, clinging onto his arm. What would it be like to have little curly haired blondes? What would it like to have blonde hair, brown eyed children? Just like her. He couldn't dwell on the thought however, as she seemed to have moved on and forgotten him. Yet, the look that they gave each other was something that made him feel much more cheerful. He didn't notice his son, a year or two older than the tiny little red head girl who was blabbing to him with random words. He made no sort of movement to pull his son away from the little Weasely. He lets out a tiny smile as he looks back up, seeing Ron turning red but Hermione pointing her finger at him strictly, a glare towards her husband. Guess she thought of that too.

Maybe their children can have their happy ending, together.


End file.
